Luke Ross
Lucas "Luke" Ross 'is a very mischievous 12-year old boy who's addicted to dancing and video games. He developed a massive crush on Jessie, his nanny and is not to afraid to make a move on her no matter how big of a move is it. Personality Luke was adopted at age 5 from Detroit. He is full of mischief and loves to play pranks on people, especially his younger brother Ravi. He has a huge crush on his nanny Jessie, who has no romantic feelings for him whatsoever. He is constantly trying to get her attention and he considers himself a ladies' man. History In '"New York, New Nanny", he meets his new nanny Jessie. He tries to get her to like him throughout most of the episode. In this episode he has demanded a date, given her flowers, asked his mother for permission to date her, had a special dinner made for him and her, and wore a tuxedo for her. He, along with his siblings, tried to run away from Jessie to get their parents' attention. He also goes to the science fair with Jessie and Emma. In "The Talented Mr. Kipling", he works on a school assignment for a photography class with Emma. They both get an A on the assignment, but Luke gets all the credit for doing the hard work - instead of Emma - because he took a lucky picture of a hawk and it gets put on their school website. In "Used Karma", he begins pranking Ravi. Then Ravi gets Luke to stop his pranks by secretly pulling pranks on him and convincing him they happened because of his bad karma. In "Zombie Tea Party 5", he challengs his rival to a game of paintball. He tries to get Bertram to become his partner for the paintball game, but he fails to impress Luke when they practice. Jessie tries to convince Luke that she can be his partner, but he rejects her due to her embarrassing him earlier by being overprotective. Luke convinces Ravi to become his paintball partner, but Jessie comes to help during the paintball game and Ravi backs out. At first, Luke is mad at Jessie for coming, but he later accepts her as his partner when he sees how good she is at paintball and they end up winning. In "One Day Wonders", he performs in the park with Jessie by dancing while she plays guitar and sings. A music producer sees them perform and offers them a music video to make them famous, if they pay him $1,200. When they are trying to make the video at the studio, but Luke and Jessie keep fighting - Tony shows up and tells them that the music producer is just a scam artist who's trying to rip them off. They leave the studio and later make their own music video with Jessie, The Ross kids, Tony, Bertram, and Mr. Kipling. In "Zuri's New Old Friend", he helps Emma and Ravi borrow a toy dinosaur from the park and take it home because Mr. Kipling falls in love with. In "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin", Jessie hires Connie, a girl who has an obsessive crush on Luke, to be his math tutor. Jessie convinces Luke to ask Connie to the school Harry Potter dress-up dance. He later tells Connie that he can't go because he and Jessie have different plans, which causes her to hold a grudge against Jessie. In "A Christmas Story", he helps Jessie and the Ross kids decorate their penthouse for Christmas and tries to get Jessie to kiss him under the mistletoe. He later goes to the mall and temporarily ends up in toy jail with Jessie and Emma because of an angry elf. At the end of the episode, he kisses Jessie on the cheek in surprise, just after she wakes up and before the family takes a picture. In "Star Wars", he looks through Jordan Taylor's suitcase with Zuri and they find his cell phone and start prank-calling celebrities from his contact list. In "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", he helps Ravi through his first day at Luke and Emma's school. Ravi ends up embarrassing Luke in front of his friends. Luke tells Ravi that they aren't brothers at school and to pretend he doesn't know him while they're at school. Luke ends up forgiving Ravi after he defeats the school bully by giving him a sandwich filled with hot Indian peppers. Relationships Jessie (see Lessie) Jessie is Luke's nanny, good friend, and crush. He had developed a crush on her the minute he saw her, however Jessie feels nothing for Luke except the love of friendship. Jessie would do anything for Luke just like she would for any other of the Ross kids. Photo Gallery To view the Luke Ross gallery, click here . Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ross Family Category:Children Category:1999 Births